steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Bialuuu/Kryształowa Paczka rozdział 10 "1000 lat"
Klejnot Tęczowej Perły zaświecił się i uniósł się w powietrzu. Wokół niego uformowała się świetlista sylwetka Tęczowej Perły, która po chwili zmaterializowała się. - Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. - To mój pokój, skoro w nim jestem to znaczy, że mnie uratowały. Tęczowa miała na sobie strój w pastelowych odcieniach żółtego i zielonego z różową połówką gwiazdki na zielonej części stroju. Żółta i zielona część jest oddzielona prostymi liniami. Perła posiada jasno pomarańczowe spodnie i jasno fioletowe baletki. Podłoga i ściany pokoju Perły przypominały różową watę cukrową, między nią czasami powstawały odstępy, z których wydostaje się światło o wielu kolorach. Niebo w pokoju było zielonkawe. Nagle w pokoju pojawiły się drzwi, przez które przeszła Zielona Awenturyn, jednak wyglądała inaczej. - Zielona, udało wam się! Jak długo mnie nie było? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. Zielona Awenturyn zaczęła płakać. - Co się stało Zielona? Zielona Awenturyn zaczęła biec zapłakana w kierunku perły i mocno ją przytuliła. - Tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłam. - rzekła Zielona Awenturyn, nadal płacząc. - Nic się nie stało, ważne, że mnie odzyskaliście. - Perło, od naszego spotkania minęło ponad tysiąc lat. Perła odeszła kilka kroków od Zielonej i była zszokowana. Jakim cudem upłynęło tysiąc lat? - Nnie, tto nie możliwe! - stwierdziła zszokowana Tęczowa Perła. - Niestety to prawda. Tyle się zmieniło, choć, reszta drużyny czeka na ciebie. Zielona Awenturyn otworzyła drzwi i razem z Perłą opuściły pokój. Baza zmieniła się nie do poznania. Stała się o wiele większa, na korytarzach chodziły przeróżne klejnoty, na końcu sali stały teleportery, z których wychodziły kolejne klejnoty i niektóre teleportowały się w inne miejsce. - Naprawdę to miejsce się zmieniło, nasza baza nigdy nie była tak żywa. - powiedziała Tęczowa Perła. - Tak, mnóstwo klejnotów przebywa w tej bazie. - Zielona mam pytanie, zauważyłam, że wszyscy na swoich strojach noszą czteroramienną gwiazdę, czemu zmieniliście symbol? - Podczas spotkania z resztą drużyny wszystko ci wyjaśnimy. - W porządku. Zielona Awenturyn i Tęczowa Perła weszły do windy, następnie zjechały w dół. - Jakim cudem nie było mnie aż tysiąc lat. Dlaczego wydaje mi się, że moje porwanie wydarzyło się niedawno? - zamyśliła się Tęczowa Perła. Winda stanęła i drzwi się otworzyły. - Perło, już jesteśmy. - powiedziała Zielona Awenturyn. Perła szybko wróciła do rzeczywistości. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się, już idę. W pokoju stały Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn i Chryzokola. Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn miała na sobie uniform w odcieniach pomarańczowego z zaokrągloną czteroramienną gwiazdą, oraz pomarańczowe spodnie i brzoskwiniowe buty. Chryzokola miała na sobie strój w odcieniach morskiego, z zieloną czteroramienną gwiazdą na dole. Pod jej klejnotem znajdowało się wcięcie, a pod strojem Chryzokola nosiła zieloną koszulkę. Jej spodnie były ciemne, a jej buty miały kolor morski. - Tęczowa, ty żyjesz… - zaniemówiła Chryzokola. Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn i Chryzokola przytuliły się do Tęczowej Perły. - Dobrze znowu was widzieć! - rzekła zadowolona Tęczowa Perła. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniliśmy! - oznajmiła szczęśliwa Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Zaraz, a gdzie jest Pirop i Bursztyn? Reszta klejnotów zamilkła, po czym Zielona Awenturyn się odezwała. - Przez te tysiąc lat wiele się zmieniło. - oznajmiła Chryzokola. - Usiądź, opowiem ci co się stało. Klejnoty usiadły na zielonej kanapie i Chryzokola zaczęła opowiadać. - Po twoim porwaniu, próbowaliśmy cię szukać, jednak nigdzie nie mogliśmy cię znaleźć, nasi informatorzy także nie dostarczyli żadnych informacji o tobie. Kilka dni potem klejnoty GDI zaatakowały nas, jednak wygraliśmy. Obydwie strony straciły wiele klejnotów, w tym my straciliśmy Pirop. Lata mijały, i rebelianci powoli wypędzali GDI z tej planety. Wieki później klejnoty z GDI drugi raz nas zaatakowali, tym razem z o wiele większą siłą. Ledwo zdołaliśmy odeprzeć atak. Wielu rebeliantów zginęło, została z nas tylko jedna grupa. Jednak klejnoty GDI poniosły jeszcze większe straty. Rozbitych zostało mnóstwo klejnotów, mnóstwo statków i pojazdów lądowych zostało zniszczonych i wiele surowców zużytych na nic. - zakończyła Chryzokola. - Po tej bitwie obydwie strony były kompletnie wyczerpane, szczególnie GDI, w trakcie ekspansji wdarli się w konflikt z potężną rasą obcych, o wiele bardziej zaawansowaną technologicznie. Wraz z diamentami podpisaliśmy traktat pokojowy i połączyliśmy siły, aby zwalczyć nowe zagrożenie. Razem zreformowaliśmy GDI i teraz są naszymi przyjaciółmi. - kontynuowała Zielona Awenturyn. - W takim razie, gdzie byłam przez cały ten czas? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła. - Zabrano cię do tajnej placówki GDI na terytorium Brzoskwiniowej Diament. Przeprowadzano na tobie eksperymenty, próbowano wydobyć z ciebie potrzebne informacje, nic nie pamiętasz, ponieważ eksperymenty zaburzyły twoją pamięć. Byłaś przez cały ten czas przetrzymywana, torturowana i poniżana przez klejnoty GDI. Gdy wojna między nami a GDI się skończyła zaczęliśmy przeszukiwać tajne bazy, aż w końcu znaleźliśmy twój klejnot, znajdujący się w bańce. - odpowiedziała jej Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że byłam uwięziona przez tysiąc lat, mam przeczucie, że coś tu nie gra… - zamyśliła się Tęczowa Perła. - Czy chcesz coś jeszcze wiedzieć Tęczowa? - zapytała Chryzokola. - Nie, dziękuję. Muszę ochłonąć i wszystko sobie poukładać Tęczowa Perła weszła z powrotem do windy, następnie jej drzwi zamknęły się i winda pojechała w górę. - To niemożliwe, żeby Zielona Awenturyn podpisała pokój z diamentami, ona ich nienawidzi. Coś tu jest nie tak i muszę się dowiedzieć co. - zamyśliła się Tęczowa Perła. Winda zatrzymała się i Perła wyszła z bazy i siedziała sobie przy brzegu. Co jakiś czas woda moczyła jej stopy, a Perła patrzyła w ocean i rozmyślała. - Co jeśli faktycznie jestem zbyt podejrzliwa i wszystko jest w porządku? -pomyślała Tęczowa Perła Perła uznała, że faktycznie jest zbyt podejrzliwa i poszła z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Następnego dnia do pokoju Tęczowej Perły weszły dwa klejnoty, Zielona Awenturyn i Żółty Turmalin. Turmalin miała na sobie uniform z czteroramienną gwiazdą zamiast rombu, w odcieniach żółtego, ciemnożółte naramienniki, jasno żółte spodnie i ciemno żółte buty. Turmalin miała klejnot w kształcie rombu, umieszczony na czole w odcieniach żółtego, a jej skóra była bardzo jasna. Posiadała włosy ułożone w kształt rombu. - Zielona, kto to jest? - zapytała Tęczowa Perła - To jest Żółta Turmalin z Departamentu Bezpieczeństwa GDI. - Witam, przybyłam tu by wraz z wami przeszukać tajną baze Alfa - Perło, potrzebujemy szyfru, który ci przekazałam. - powiedziała Zielona Awenturyn. - Ale ty też go znasz, nie potrzebujesz mnie do odblokowania wejścia. - odparła nieco zdziwiona Tęczowa Perła. - Cóż, przez tyle lat nie wchodziłam do tej bazy, że zapomniałam szyfru. - Zielona, to nasze najważniejsze tajne pomieszczenie, nie możemy dać im wejść! - Perło, wojna skończyła się już dawno temu, nie musisz się niczego bać. - uspokoiła ją Zielona Awenturyn. - Coś tu nie gra, w tamtych pomieszczeniach przetrzymywani są nasi zakładnicy, zapasowa broń i inne potrzebne rzeczy w razie inwazji, do tego to miejsce pełni funkcję schronu. Zielona nigdy by nie dała komuś tam wejść. - zamyśliła się Perła - To idziesz z nami Perło? Perła nagle wróciła do rzeczywistości - Tak, oczywiście! - To świetnie, w takim razie wyruszamy! - odparła Zielona Awenturyn, po czym wraz z Żółtą Turmalin opuściły pokój Perły. Perła niepewnie podążyła za nimi i razem z Zieloną Awenturyn, Żółtą Turmalin i grupką cytrynów trzymających karabiny cząsteczkowe, stanęły na teleporterze. Perła już chciała wpisać koordynaty na panelu przy teleporterze, jednak Żółta Turmalin stanęła jej na drodze i szybko wpisała współrzędne. Teleporter aktywował się i postacie zniknęły w jego strumieniu. Klejnoty pojawiły się na pustyni, a koło nich znajdował się mały panel. Perła zaczęła się wahać czy ma wpisać kod czy przeciwstawić się Zielonej Awenturyn. - Perło, wpisz szyfr, mówiłam ci, wojna się skończyła ta baza nie ma dla nas większego znaczenia. - Ile to musi trwać… - westchnęła Żółta Turmalin. Perła podeszła do panelu i zbliżyła dłoń do panelu, jednak nadal się powstrzymywała przed wpisaniem szyfru. - Jejku Perło, po co mamy tracić nasz czas, wpisz ten szyfr i będzie po wszystkim, czemu się opierasz? - zapytała lekko zdenerwowana Zielona Awenturyn. Nagle Tęczowa odsunęła się od panelu i spojrzała w Zieloną Awenturyn. - Zielona Awenturyn, nigdy by tak mnie nie potraktowała, ona nigdy nie mówi w taki sposób. Zielona nie zmusiłaby mnie do robienia czegoś, na co nie mam ochoty. Zielona nigdy nie zawarłaby pokoju z diamentami, ty ich nienawidzisz! - Mówiłam ci tyle razy, czasy się zmieniają - Powiedz mi kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkaliśmy? Powiedz mi, co powiedziałaś do mnie kiedy mnie ujrzałaś? Zielona zamilkła i myślała nad odpowiedzią. - Przestań Perło, wpisz ten głupi szyfr… - urwała Żółta Turmalin. - Zamknij się! - przerwała jej Tęczowa Perła - Ty nie jesteś Zieloną Awenturyn, nie wiem co tu się dzieję ale nie mam ochoty grać dalej w tą durną grę! - krzyknęła Perła Cytryny otoczyły Tęczową Perłę, a Żółta Turmalin uśmiechnęła się. - Jak sobie życzysz… Komputer, zakończ symulacje! Cała pustynia, niebo i Zielona Awenturyn zniknęły, i pokazało się ogromne kwadratowe pomieszczenie pokryte żółtymi liniami tworzące kwadraty. Górę ścian obejmowała ogromny pokój, w którym inne klejnoty obserwowały cały przebieg symulacji. - Cytryny, zaprowadźcie ją do celi! - Tak jest! - zasalutowały wszystkie Cytryny, po czy jedna z nich założyła kajdany Tęczowej Perle. Poprzedni Następny Kilka słów od autora Hejka tu ja Bjelu przepraszam za długą przerwę w nie publikowaniu rozdziałów, nie miałem za bardzo czasu przez szkołe itp, ale nareszcie jestem i przynoszę wam rozdział 10! Ma aż 4 strony więc troche się rozpisałem hehe. Mam nadzieję, że ten rozdział wam się spodoba - Bjelu Galeria rainbow_pearl_2.png|Tęczowa Perła peach_aventurine_alternate.png|Brzoskwiniowa Awenturyn chrysocolla_alternate.png|Chryzokola Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach